Dexter
“'''NO! I will never allow this! I am Dexter-Boy Genius! With the power of science I can do anything I want — even bring my sister back to life! If Victor Frankenstein can do it, so can I!”' -Dexter wanting to revive his sister. Dexter is one of the main characters from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He originated from the Cartoon Network series Dexter's Laboratory. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Dexter had at first a secret laboratory where Dee Dee usually broke into and caused chaos. One day Mandark broke in with his Jackbots and tried to destroy Dexter's lab. One of his Jackbots shot towards Dexter but Dee Dee defended him and was hit instead killing her. Dexter couldn't handle it; he nearly killed Mandark, and started to build an android replica of Dee Dee using human organs in order to make the android as human as possible. Dexter attended the Megaville Elementary school and met the Powerpuff Girls there. During recess Dexter got into a fight with them, but he eventually became friends with them. After that he mostly just hang out with Blossom when he fell in love with her. After Blossom got captured Otto reported that to Dexter who went along with Coop in the Megas to Mandark's Laboratory to save Blossom. When he was there he broke into Mandark's lab and started to fight with Mandark. After Dexter beated Mandark he freed Blossom, but he was to late since Blossom already died. When she was dead she was encountered by Grim who was ready to take her with him, but the spirit of Dee Dee came and asked Grim to let her stay alive and so he did. Dee Dee asked Blossom to take care of Dexter until she was back. Blossom was alive again and Mandark told Dexter that he also had a sister, and during his explaination he became mad and thought Dexter wanted to kill his sister. Mandark summoned a giant Cluster that attacked Dexter who became unconsious. Buttercup came to save him and defeated the Cluster, Mandark then activated many bombs to kill them and himself. The Megas came in the building to save the girls and Dexter and so they escaped while leaving Mandark behind. When she was at home Blossom explained to Dexter that she once also had a sister but since she was unstable she died. A few days later Dexter was in a battle with a globmonster, but failed and was saved by the girls. At school Blossom attended dance lessons and Dexter came too. Although he got depressed after seeing Bubbles dance. Blossem noticing this suggested they leave, which he agrees to. Olga sees him about to leave and asked if there was a genius who could fix the light and Dexter replied he could do that. After fixing it Blossom told Dexter that the real name of Olga was Lalavava Astronominov, which made Dexter feel shocked because he found out that Olga was the younger sister of Mandark. After that he started to acting weird towards Blossom. At the science fair when the Clusters attacked Dexter fought the Cluster along with Mrs. Honeydew. He also saved Olga as he thought he was now responsable for her. Dexter was helping the scientists open the door to the safe room, but needed help from Bubbles and is about to fight a Voltron made out of the Cluster bugs. When Bubbles was screaming to Olga to go get him, he came to her instead and had told Bubbles that they have a serious problem to look into. Dexter explained to Bubbles that he can't hold off the Voltron any longer and that they immediately need to close that door to the safe room. Dexter was seen inside the safe room with Olga watching Bubbles struggle to keep the Cluster monster away from the door. Then when he noticed that the bomb went off, Dexter is starting to feel worried about Blossom because he loves her. Having thought that Blossom had met the same fate as his sister Dee Dee, Dexter started to cry while Olga tries to comfort him. As the explosion spreads, he and Olga braced eachother and, as the explosion reached them, they kissed eachother good-bye... Grim Tales From Down Below He is one of the fallen heroes. At the end of GT:WHAM he appears in a family photo of Mimi. In Afterbirth the parallel duplicate of Dexter appears named Drax. Powers and Abilities Dexter is a boy genius and very intelligent. Dexter creates machines and weapons. He also seems to be good in hand-to-hand combat as shown when he was fighting Mandark with his Gauntlet. Dexter also was seen using his Dexterangs ( Dexter version of Batman's Batarangs) and a grappling magnet. He is also seen boxing, fencing and lasersword fighting. He also has his own personalised version of Captain America's shield. Appearance Dexter is very short, although somewhat larger than in his own show. He has red curly hair with some spikes at his crown, semi-circular glasses, a trainglular nose, white lab shirt with a black button, purple gloves, and black boots. In his school uniform he still wears the same only his white lab shirt more open. Origin Dexter is the main protagonist of the Genndy Tartakovsky animated series Dexter's Laboratory. Dexter is a boy genius who maintains a lab behind his bookshelf, he invents strange chemicals, robots, rockets, and a giant fighting robot which he pilots and uses to fight his arch-nemesis Mandark, who owns a similar machine. Trivia *When Dexter changes the security question from the vault he changes it into: What is cheese omelette in French? Which was the only word he knew in French: Omelette du Fromage. Although at first, he changes it to Big Red Bow ''since he has his mind on Blossom, but he reseted the password again due to embarrassment. *When Otto shows Blossom the past of Dexter and Dee Dee several episodes come across; **''Old Man Dexter where Dexter becomes an old man. **''Dollhouse Drama where Dexter turns puppet size. **''The Koos is Loose when Koosalagoopagoop, Dee Dee's imaginary friend, comes to life. **Remember Me when Dexter gets amnesia and Dee Dee plays tricks on him **''The Big Sister'' when Dexter makes cookies for Dee Dee which turns her into a giant. **''Dimwit Dexter'' when Dexter overloads his brain and becomes temporarily stupid *Dexter makes a refrence to ''Fullmetal Alchemist ''when he summons his powergloves. *Dexter, just like the Powerpuff Girls, has a parallel person from a parallel universe. It is stated that this person is Drax. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Dexter. Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Cartoon Network Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Characters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Boy Geniuses Category:The Grim Tales From Down Below